


The Return of Grayson

by MelonBiskitQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline: After the events of Injustice: Gods Among Us</p><p>Summary: After being dead for 5 years Dick Grayson returns and is determined to make Damian pay for his crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Grayson

**North Canadian Wilderness, Present Day**

* * *

 

Damian laughed. It felt nice to have a ring of power. Especially one that makes people fear him. With this ring he had all the power in the world! No one could stop him, could they?

"No," he said aloud, "No one can stop me now!"

"I'd like you to rethink that answer, if you don't mind."

"Huh? Who goes there?" Damian spun round on his heels. Who dared to interrupt his thoughts?

"Hello Damian," The mysterious person said as he stepped from the shadows. "Miss me?"

 

**Nanda Parbat, 1 Year Ago**

* * *

 

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Who? Oh, you mean him?" the assassin pointed at the body on the gurney, the other one nodded. "It's obvious isn't it? Damian Wayne killed him."

"Damian Wayne? Could've sworn his last name was 'Al Ghul'"

"It is. Just depends on where he is. For example; if he was here right now we'd call him Damian Al Ghul. If he was with someone rich it'd be-"

"Damian Wayne. Yeah, okay I get it."

"It's time to throw him into the pit!" Both assassin's spun round to see Nyssa. Nyssa glared at them. "Well? Come on then! We don't have all day!"

"Um, yes ma'am." they both said at once.

As they walked down the hallway one of the assassin's dared to speak.

"Excuse me, miss, if you don't mind me asking but how is the pit meant to bring back someone whose been dead for 5+ years?"

"If the pit was able to resurrect Jason Todd then I'm sure it can resurrect him."

"Yes but with Todd he was already alive, to  a certain extent, and he had all of his muscle, tissue, important organs, ect. Whereas he's practically a skeleton now!"

Nyssa moved quickly. In one fluent move she had the assassin against the wall, blade to her throat. "You dare question me? I've seen what the pit can do with my own eyes. Believe me I know exactly what it is capable of. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Nyssa pulled away and continued towards the Lazarus Chamber. No matter what they thought, no matter what her father had thought, no matter what Talia may have said in the past Damian had to pay for his crimes. And the best way to make sure that happened was to bring back the person he had brutally murdered.

 

**North Canadian Wilderness, Present Day**

* * *

 

"No!" he screamed "Impossible! I killed you!"

"Clearly you didn't try hard enough." Dick smiled, he was actually enjoying this. "You know, it's pretty cold to kill someone who's had your back for a long time and then steal their name! Not to mention changing the suit's colour! Now that's just rude!"

"I may not have killed you last time but this time will different, very different." Damian began to hover off the ground, he wasn't letting Dick anywhere near him.

"Flying? Really? Isn't that a little unfair? As you can see I'm unable to fly! Come down here and let's settle this properly."

"Never!" shouted Damian.

"Wow, really?" Dick frowned. "What would your mother say?" he was done playing nice.

"Don't you dare mention her! EVER!" Using his ring, Damian fired four missiles in Dick's direction.

"Oh come on."

 

  **Nanda Parbat, 1 Year Ago**

* * *

 

Dick strained against the chains. Was this really necessary?

"How do you feel?"

"Apart from being chained up? I'm great, really." he replied sarcastically.

"Really? No sudden bursts of anger? No wanting to bash someone's brains out?" the voice asked.

"Listen here, I'm well aware of the effects the Pit can have. It's just different for others. Now why don't you tell me why you brought me back?" The person, who the voice belonged to, stepped into view. Nyssa Al Ghul. "Great." Dick muttered.

"I brought you back because Damian Al Ghul needs to pay for his crimes. And who better to show him the error of his ways than the man he killed?"

"Revenge? You must have me confused with Jason." Dick laughed.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you hear what he's done." Dick looked at her concern written all over his face.

"What? What do you mean?" Naturally he thought the worse had happened. That Damian had killed Barbara and/or maybe Bruce? 

"Well after he killed you he took your name. Not your real name, obviously, but your suit's name."

"And let me guess he changed the colour as well!" Dick joked.

"He changed it to red." Nyssa replied. The smile on Dick's face quickly disappeared.

"Well shit." he said, "I guess I have to go after him now. But I do have one condition."

"And that is?" Nyssa raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm NOT killing him." her face returned to it's usual unemotional state.

"Oh don't worry about that. Once you bring him back we'll deal with his punishment."

"Yeah right!" he broke into laughter again. " I know how you guys work, I'm not bringing him back so you can turn him into the next Ra's."

"That's the thing, Dick Grayson, I don't wan't to turn him into the next Ra's." Nyssa said calmly. "As long as Damian is alive I can never take my rightful place as The Head of the Demon."

"So what you're saying is if I bring him back you'll kill him?" Dick asked. "I'm sorry Nyssa, but I can't agree to that." 

"Really? You don't want to be free? You don't want to  return home and see he man who raised you? The girl you're in love with?" Nyssa actually sounded surprised.

"No matter what Damian has done I'm not sending him back here so you can kill him. It's not how I work." 

 

**North Canadian Wilderness, Present Day**

* * *

 

Dick dove out of the way. He then proceeded by throwing one of his escrima sticks. As luck would have it, it hit Damain and sent him flying back down to Earth. He wasn't going to give him time to react. Instantly Dick was back on his feet and sprinted towards Damian. When Dick reached Damian he was still dazed from the fall. The perfect opportunity. He removed the power ring from his finger and put it in his boot. He'd need to keep the evidence. He then took a second to look at Damian and sighed.

"I'm sorry about this kid."

 

**Nanda Parbat, 1 Year Ago**

* * *

 

"Psst, psst. Oi wake up!"

"Huh?" Dick opened his eyes and looked around. "Who, who's there?" That was when he felt someone touch his wrist. "Hey!" Standing next to him was a girl, no more than sixteen possibly fifteen.

"Shhhhh! Do you want her to hear us?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Tell me what you're doing and I'll decide." he replied.

"I'm getting you out of here!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because A: You need to stop Damian and B: Your friends and family need you!" she said as she unlocked the first chain.

"Why should you care about my friends and family? It's not like you won't have a contract to kill them soon." She scowled at him.

"I didn't ask for this life so if letting you escape will be the only good deed I'll ever do then so be it." The final chain came off and he fell to the floor. As he got up she handed him an assassin's getup. "Here."

"Thanks but I prefer my outfit to be black and blue." She glared at him. "Ok I'll put it on," he took the outfit from her. "Thank you."

 

"How do I look?" Dick asked, even though that was the least of his worries right now.

"You look fine. Now let's go!" 

It took them at least fifteenth minutes to reach the hidden exit. "Here we are! Now you better go before they realize you're missing."

"You're not coming?" he asked

"I can't. One of us has to stay behind and anyway this place is my home. It's the only life I've ever known." she answered

"It doesn't have to be. You could come with me to Gotham, I'm sure Bruce won't mind."

"He's gone! Quick check every possible escape route! He can't have gone far!" Nyssa shouted.

"Now quickly! Go!" and with that she shoved him through the door before shutting and locking it.

_Okay Grayson, time to get as far away from this place as possible._

 

**Gotham - The Batcave, 4 days later**

* * *

 

*bleep* *bleep* *bleep*

"Okay! I get it!" yelled Bruce as he headed towards the batcomputer. He was about to turn it off when he noticed that it had picked up a signal. "Now, what's this? Computer where is the signal being broadcast from?"

"The source of the signal is at Arkham Asylum."

"Arkham Asylum eh? Somebody really wants to  get my attention." For the first time in forever he actually smiled. "Alright then, Computer get the batmobile ready."

"Acknowledged. Preparing batmobile."

With the batsuit now on Bruce headed towards the batmobile. "Alright, let's see who's stupid enough to take on the mad house."

 

**Arkham Asylum  - Arkham Manor, 1 hour later**

* * *

 

Bruce cautiously entered the manor. Whoever it was, was ready for him. How did he know this? The fact Harley Quinn and her clown posse were all unconscious. No one around the reception area. He continued towards the main hall.

The first thing he saw when he entered the hall was Damian. Bruce stopped dead in his tracks. He was completely and utterly shocked. "D, Dami, Damian?" No answer. "Damian!" he shouted. Still no answer. With that he walked towards where he sat. He crouched down and began to check for a pulse.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. You know how I roll." the familiar voice said. Bruce stood up and began to slowly turn around. Could the voice belong to the person he thought it did? And there he was Dick Grayson, part of The Flying Graysons, the first Boy Wonder, Nightwing, his son. 

"Dick?" Bruce's voice broke. How was this real? Surely he was dreaming? 

Dick laughed as he walked towards him. "The one and only!" Dick stopped in front of. He then extended his hand out so Bruce could shake it. Instead Bruce hugged him. Dick hugged back, it wasn't everyday Batman hugged you. "Yeah, I missed you too."

 

 **The End**  


End file.
